English Rose
by Crystal-Eyes-93
Summary: Tig/OC What was she thinking! Taylor didn't know these people, they meant nothing to her. So why did it seem like a good idea to disobey a dangerous man trying to get a baby boy back to his dad? She must be crazy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well… I thought I'd give it ago, should I continue it?

Chapter One

Taylor sighed, throwing the cloth she'd been using to clean the glass on the bar. It was a slow night, nothing really happened, after all it was only four in the evening, things wouldn't be picking up until around nine-ish. She put the glass away before popping the top of a beer and sliding it in front of one of the regulars. She was working along side three other's, at times like this it seemed pointless to have so many, but later on it would be very busy. She was the youngest worker, the others been thirty and over and had worked there for a while.

She was 18 and working in a bar in Ireland. Not the best job, but it paid the bills. She'd grown up in England and finished school at 16, she skipped the whole collage thing and travelled around England, when she'd gotten bored of that, she went across the sea to Ireland, seeing the sights. She had been running low on money, and decided to settle in the town she was in and get some money in her pocket.

She'd been working in the pub for two months, deciding to build up a nice sum of money for herself before moving on to the next place, she was thinking America or Spain, she could speak Spanish but she'd have to get a driving licence for both countries. However for that, she'd need a lot of money.

She looked up startled as the door to the pub slammed open, and she watched as a man who looked around late 30's stumbled in, clutching a baby to his chest. She recognised him as Cameron Hayes, he'd been in a few weeks ago, looking desperate and begging Shane to help him, that there was big trouble in Charming, he agrees and Cameron left the next day. Now he was back, and he half walked and half ran straight to the backroom, meeting Shane, the owner on the way before his office door shut with a bang behind him.

She just shook her head and continued working, Shane always had people coming in and meeting him, so it wasn't that much of a surprise. What was a surprise however, was when five minutes later Shane came walking out holding the baby, walking straight towards her. Before she could react the baby was shoved in her arms and a diaper bag was dropped on the floor.

"His names Abel, you're babysitting. Go into town and pick up what he needs, moneys in the bag. When you get back, stay upstairs." He told her, leaving no room to argue before walking off. She stood there in shock, shaking out of her shock when the baby in her arms whined.

"Shush baby, it's okay, lets go get you some things" she told him, picking up the bag and heading out the door, she needed this job at the moment, so she'd better play nice to the boss. She decided to walk, it was only ten minutes away, no use wasting petrol.

When she reached the town she sat Abel on her hip and rested the bag on a bench outside the main store, searching through it to see what she'd need. The bag was practically empty, only having a spare diaper, a passport for Abel Hayes and an empty bottle, she shook her head and pulled out the money, quickly counting it before sliding it into her pocket.

There was £450, she decided she needed to get everything for Abel, she slipped the bag on her shoulder and got a shopping cart slipping Abel in the baby carrier attached to the cart. She picked up diapers, wipes, powder, bottles, formula and everything else she could think off, including a few outfits and pacifiers.

She ignored the looks she was getting, she knew that she was in a strong catholic area and the fact she had a baby with her, and no ring on her finger people would assume she was a young mother. She didn't care though, if she worked hard enough she'd be gone within the next four months.

She slipped as much as she could in the diaper bag and the rest in a material bag she'd brought. Abel started fussing in her arms, winding himself up to cry, she realised he needed a diaper change and went into the store bathroom to clean him up. She decided to change his outfit aswell, seeing as the one he was wearing was dirty, as though he'd been wearing it for a while.

She stripped him, changing his diaper and wiping him down with baby wipes that the store provided and putting him in a clean, white onesie and baby blue footsy pyjamas . She slipped him on some booties and slipped him in the baby sling she'd brought, figuring it'd be easier carry him like that. She attached it to herself before turning to throw the rubbish away and put the dirty clothes in her bag to be washed.

However she stopped dead when she saw, written on the label of dirty onesie, Abel Teller. The passport said Hayes, but why would he write a random name on his son's clothes? Was Abel his son?

What the hell was going on?

She stared at the reaper for what felt like forever. Things didn't add up, she'd seen the symbol on the local MC, but she knew if it was their child that had gone missing then the whole town would be turned upside down until he was found - but even then, as far as she knew none of the members had young children. Unless he was from another country.

She knew she had to be getting back, she'd be gone for nearly an hour, she pondered everything as she walked back, before shaking her head to clear her thoughts when the bar was in view. She was insane, surely she was over thinking this, this was real life, not some drama series on the TV

She'd just see how it played out, if she found anymore faults, she'd look into it. But not until she had more evidence, she would wait.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Two weeks had passed, and she now had all the evidence she needed. She sat on her bed in the motel room she rented, and had the yellow pages for America, one she'd rented from the library in front of her. Last night, Cameron had come in again, it had become a nightly occurrence now, however last night, while she was watching Abel, Cameron had confessed to her, in a drunken state - to the point she could barely understand him, that Abel wasn't his son, that his son was dead, and he'd kidnapped Abel to get back at Abel's father, a man called Jax Teller.

So here she was, on her day off, deciding to play detective. Shane had told her to take Abel with her, seeing as she was the only one who could keep Abel calm and settle him down. Shane had told her that he and Cameron had some business to do today, and they needed to get an early start, so she'd be looking after him all day, and possibly tomorrow too. Not that she minded, she was getting paid to do it.

She'd been at the library all morning, looking for any place called Charming, it had taken a while, but she had three possible places, all dotted in different places around the USA. She was now searching through their phone books, looking for anyone with the last name Teller. Abel was sleeping in the middle of the bed, surrounded by pillows to make sure he wouldn't roll off the bed.

So far, the first 'Charming' had turned out the be a bust, so now, she was going through the second 'Charming' in California.

She flipped through the pages, her eyes stopping in the business section, seeing a local garage, Teller-Morrow. So far, it was the closest she'd come to finding anything close to the name. She read through the section, seeing a phone number for the business. She stopped for a second, should she call? She'd be putting herself in a bad situation, she didn't know any of these guys, it wasn't any of her business but then again, Abel was just a kid, he needed his parents, he looked healthy, apart from two scars - but that meant his family took good care of him.

She took a deep breath, grabbing the motel phone, glad it made international calls. She dialled the number before she could doubt herself again. The phone rang, and it seemed like it took eternity before someone answered

"Teller-Morrow, how can I help you?" A strong female voice said, she took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm looking for a Jax Teller, is this the right number for him?" Taylor told her, keeping her voice strong.

"He's here, who's this?" She said, voice guarded.

"My names Taylor. Listen, I really need to talk to him"

"Concerning what?"

"That's a matter I'd prefer discuss with him" she told her, keeping calm.

"Hold on a minute." She was told, hearing that music that played when you were put on hold. She turned to check on Abel, seeing him sleeping soundly, pacifier still in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Gemma was on the hunt for Jax, she didn't know who 'Taylor' was, she just hoped it wasn't something that was coming to bite him on the ass.

"Jax!" She called to him, seeing him sitting with the other Son's. "Phone call, a girl called Taylor - she sounds English, says it's important." She told him, watching him nod and head to the office, she and the other sons following closely behind him.

He clicked the phone onto speaker phone, knowing otherwise he'd have to recap the conversation to the others, he waited for them all pile into the office before pressing the hold button.

"Hello?" he asked, dropping down on the chair behind the desk.

"Is this Jax?" the soft English voice asked,

"This is him" He confirmed, "What can I help you with darlin'?""Well, this might sound really strange, but, do you have a son?" She asked, the whole room tensed, they'd been looking for Abel for weeks, having no leads.

"Yeah why?" Jax asked, voice suddenly tense.

"Is his name Abel?" She asked again, voice still soft, as though she couldn't physically harden her voice.

"Yeah why? Do you have him?" Jax asked, sitting tense on the edge of his chair, the whole room waiting with a baited breath.

"I think so, does he have two scars?" She asked again, as though confirming he was the dad.

"Yeah, one on his stomach and one over his heart.""Then yeah, I think I have your son."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Taylor pulled the phone away from her hear as she was assaulted by a wave of voices, all questioning her.

"Whoa! Hold up, I can't understand any of you!" She told them, trying to make out voices.

The strong women spoke again, "Where are you? And how the hell did you get my Grandson?" She asked.

"I'm in Belfast, Ireland and a man called Cameron Hayes came in with him, said he was his son, I got stuck babysitting while he went out on business. He came back drunk last night, told me everything, I've been going through the phone books looking for anyone with the last name Teller." ~Taylor explained.

"Belfast?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can""Who Jax, you're on bail, you can't leave"They were all arguing between themselves so Taylor left them too it, sipping at her hot chocolate. It was five minutes later when she heard Jax call her name

"Yeah sorry?"

"Can you bring him here?" He asked

"What?" Surely they couldn't be serious, Cameron scared the living daylights out of her especially because he was working with Shane. Shane was a scary man, she knew briefly of the things he did, and it was safe to say he was not someone you wanted get on the wrong side off. She'd heard rumours of him killing people.

"Can you get Abel to us?"

"They'll kill me for even thinking of it!" She told them, eyes wide - even though she knew they'd never be able to see it.

"We can protect you, it's the only legal way I can get my son back" He told her, she could hear the pain in his voice and it broke her heart, nobody should be without their kid. "Please"

"When? I can't afford a flight" She told them, trying to think of a way to make this work. She was planning on the USA anyway, she just wanted to have a bit more money. She'd have get a job straight away, and work full time to earn enough money cover herself.

"We'll cover the costs, just get him here. Can we contact you on this number?"

"Yeah, I'm here all day""Good, we'll ring you back with details" He said, before hanging put the phone down and sighed, flopping back on the bed. Turning slightly to see Abel awake and watching her.

"This seems too easy" She told him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The phone rang about half past six in the evening, Cameron was due to come pick Abel up tomorrow at one, she hoped that Jax would be able to organise their flight for when she was scheduled to have Abel, otherwise this would be difficult - and she always fell under pressure. She was a naturally kind-hearted person, she couldn't deal with confrontation or arguing. She was spineless when it came to fighting, and she knew it.

She answered the phone, getting the details of the flight, which was tonight and swapping mobile numbers with Jax, he told her he'd be waiting for her at the airport with the son's and a car. She blanched, tonight? That was way too soon! She had no time to prepare for anything, did they just expect her to jump and leave everything? Not that she had much but they didn't know that. Se sighed, she'd agreed to it, so she might aswell stick to it.

She packed her suitcase and put all Abel's stuff in with hers and called the car rental place, telling them she was going to the airport so she wouldn't need the car after that, arranging to leave the keys with the parking attendant, before deciding to make up some formula incase Abel got hungry on the plane. She packed a some spare diapers and tissues. She heard the taxi honk it's horn and grabbed the bags, slipping Abel on her him before walking out the door, handing her key in at the front desk.

She got in the car and put Abel in the car seat she'd picked up from the rental place. Driving to the airport and leaving the car with the attending who dealt with rental cars. She did as Jax told her to, giving the airport worker her details and getting given the tickets in return.

Once she was on the plane, with Abel seated on her lap she sat back and sighed. As much as she didn't want to admit it out loud, but she was slightly scared, she could be walking into the lions dead and she didn't have a clue.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

The plane had landed, and Abel had been really well behaved on the flight, only fussing on the take off and landing.

She walked off, holding Abel tightly as she walked through the crowds, grabbing her bag from baggage claim and wheeling it behind her. She looked around the waiting area, looking for anyone wearing leather, she spotted a large group of people, all wearing leather vests and she noticed the reaper she'd seen on Abel's onesie on the back of the vest. She walked towards them, looking around still, taking note how different this airport was from the ones in England.

"Taylor?" She looked up at the sound of her name, seeing the guys looking for her.

"Yep that's me" she responded, smiling slightly. Trying not to let on how nervous she was.

"Thank god" The blond replied, walking straight towards her, she held out Abel who went straight into his Dad's arms, his chubby hand touching Jax's cheek as Abel babbled away about something no-one could understand. The moment seemed so intimate Taylor looked away, thinking about all the places she wanted to visit in America.

She only snapped out of it when someone lightly touched her arm, she turned to see a tall guy, with dark hair and really blue eyes looking at her, he nodded forward and she turned to see everyone starting to walk towards the door. Her case was been carried by someone in a prospect cut so she crossed her arms tightly across her chest, hoping to find some comfort in it, before following the guys out to the parking lot. Feeling the guy walking close behind her.

She couldn't help but wonder what life had install for her.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was silent except the occasional babble from Abel, she sat in the cab with the guy in the prospect cut driving and Abel in a car seat next to her in the back. She couldn't help but think back to the man with the blue eyes, with only a glance he'd made her knees week and she hated how much affect he had on her. She had always been told she was naturally submissive, never raising her voice and always a kind word to say, she'd do anything to avoid an argument and that man practically screamed dominant. She felt herself respond to every unspoken command sub-concisely.

Sighing, she sat back in the seat, her hand resting on Abel's chest as he played with her fingers, she watched the scenery go by, amazed at the large stretches of road, in England the roads had all twists and turns. She hadn't seen one round-a-bout only four way junctions with stop signs. She spent the journey mentally comparing England, Ireland and America.

She noticed they passed a sign mentioning Charming, and watched as they scenery began to dissolve into a small town. It was around four o'clock here in charming and despite the day light she couldn't help but feel sleepy. The car pulled into what looked like a garage with a big sign saying Teller-Morrow. She watched the motorcycles pull up like it was a second nature – however, she realised, it probably was second nature to them. She unbuckled Abel as he began to fuss, holding him to her chest as he cuddled into her, feeling stupid for feeling safe with the young baby.

When the car pulled to a stop she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to find the door already opened by Jax, she stepped out carefully trying not to wake Abel, in all the time she'd know him he always loved curling up on her chest, resting his head just below her collar bone. Jax smiled softly at his son, stroking Abel's head gently as he watched him sleep. He gave Taylor a small smile as he told her to follow him. She saw all the sons watching and waiting for her. It unnerved her slightly causing her to shift on her feet and hold Abel that little bit closer, finding comfort in his soft breath over the base of her neck.

The rest of the son's started moving to a door and blue eyes, who was now joined by a shaved head, tattooed man, nodded his head towards the others as a sign to follow. She took a shaky breath and started to walk in that direction, feeling the solid presence of the two men behind her. She assumed they were to make sure she didn't try anything funny. She walked through the threshold right behind Jax, feeling a hand ghost over her back as she tried to ignore the feeling dread in her stomach.

As soon as she was through the door she noticed a rather large man who had a tube under his nose sitting at the bar next to two ladies, the older women had dark hair streaked with blonde and looked like the kind of person who you did not want to cross, the other was a rather plain looking brunette who had a frown on her face. Both looked at Jax with hope when he walked in, witch faded into a frown when they noticed his empty arms. He motioned behind him to Taylor, who watched as both women judged her.

They approached and Taylor felt like she was going to burn with the glares the women were giving her.

"Jax who the hell is she? And why is she holding my son?" The brunette snapped as she tried to snatch Abel out of Taylor's arms. The boy in questioned woke startled, took one look at the women and screamed, grabbing hold of Taylors top and burying his face in her neck. Taylor rested a hand on his head, with her arm going over his back and began trying soothing him.

"This is Taylor, she's the one who saved my son" Jax told her firmly, she was slightly relieved that he was standing up for her.

"But why is she holding him?" She questioned angrily, Taylor got the impression that she and this women would never be friends.

"He likes her, he knows her and he feels comfortable with her. It's going take a while to get him use to been with us again" Jax explained calmly.

"But for right now I think we should get the introductions out the way" Jax continued. "As you know, this is Taylor, Taylor this is Clay, Gemma, Tara, Tig, Opie, Piney, Bobby, Chibs, Juice and Happy. Half Sack's another member but he's on bed rest"

Jax directed her to a seat. "Now that that's out of the way, you're going to explain everything." He demanded as the son's took a seat around her. She swallowed thickly, watching as Abel fussed.

"Okay, but first, where's his diaper bag?" She asked, taking hold of it when Tig passed it over, "We had check all your stuff make sure you weren't hiding anything" he told her without an ounce of shame at routing through her belongings. She just nodded, reaching inside the bag for his pacifier and stuffed monkey he wouldn't settle without.

Once he settled down she took a deep breath,

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning, I'm originally from England but when I was 16thats when we finish high school and I decided skip the whole college deal and decided travel instead. I had quite a bit saved up from part time jobs so I travelled all around England, Scotland and Wales, but saw everything there was to see in a year, so I visited the isles and decided to check out Ireland. I went over and saw the sights, when I turned 18 I decided to move on, but I needed some more money so I got a job at a bar i went to. It was owned by a man named Shaun, he wasn't very pleasant but it paid well enough.

After about a month I leant that the pub was just a front, he dealt a lot with the IRA and gangs, making the in-betweens run smoothly from what I could gather, it was about that time a man came in the bar in tears, Shaun knew him and they went straight into the back office, one of the other workers told me who he was, Cameron Hayes. Didn't see him again after that night for another month when he came charging in like hell on wheels with a baby in his arms, went straight in the office. Next thing I now Abel was been shoved in my arms and I was been told to take care of him. Got told he was Cameron's son and I believed him. The sent me to the shop to buy things for Abel, but he needed a nappy change when we were at the shop, and I decided to change him out of his dirty clothes too when I saw his real name on the label, got my back up a bit but I shrugged it off, I wasn't my business. I'd come to learn that Shaun wasn't a man you crossed and I wasn't going do anything that would get me in trouble with him.

It was two weeks after that that Cameron got drunk and spilled everything to me, told me where he was from, how his son was killed and how he took Abel, a son for a son. So on my day off, I was looking after him, apparently i was the only one who could settle him so I was the only one who looked after him. I got an American phone book from the library, looked for any place called Charming and went through the listings for anyone called Teller."

Taylors eyes were locked on her worn out shoes..

"What makes you think he's going kill you?" Clay asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Because I didn't do what I was told" She responded, eyes "I disobeyed him, he won't like that at all, he'll kill me for it if I'm lucky, if he gets his hands on me and doesn't kill me, well, I'll probably be wishing for it."

At that moment in time, the club members didn't see the threat to the club or a danger, all they saw was a scared a lost young girl who went against her survival instincts to save Abel, when in her eyes, it would lead to her death no matter what. Jax shared a look with Opie, both had a silent respect for the girl, she risked her ass for a kid she didn't know, the least they could do was give her a safe place to stay.

Tig couldn't help but notice how throughout her explanation her voice never raised above a whisper. Everything about her was soft and delicate. He could tell by the way she blushed under all the attention and the way she never made eye contact she was submissive, he'd learned to pick up on it over time, and been dominant himself he wanted a submissive to play with, but he'd never seen anyone like her, someone naturally submissive. It made his dick ach just thinking about the things he could do to her.

"We won't let that happen. I promised you safety if you brought my son back and I always keep my promises." Jax told the young girl, reaching over to touch his son's head once again. Abel was awake, jut observing everything. The only person he seemed to respond to was Jax, Taylor adjusted him so he was sat on her knee leaning against her stomach. Almost immediately he started his baby babbling to Jax, only stopping to laugh as though he told the funniest joke.

Jax watched his son with a smile, still not believing he was here, Taylor lifted Abel towards Jax, who happily held his son in his arms, however when Tara attempted to reach for him, Abel started crying. For some reason the baby didn't seem to like the woman at all.

Taylor watched silently as everyone fussed over the baby, Abel didn't seem to mind the attention from Gemma, but fussed whenever Tara tried to hold him.

"Why won't he let me hold him" Tara whined to Jax, once again trying to touch Abel.

"Maybe he remembers you were the one to let Hayes take him." Juice responded, only to receive a smack round the head from Jax. Taylor masked her shock the best she could, Abel's so called mother had let him be kidnapped? Taylor risked her life to get Abel back to his family and she didn't even know him, but she knew damn well that if he was her son and he was in trouble she'd die trying to save him.

Abel started crying, interrupting the arguing that followed Juice's comment. Taylor recognised the cry for what it was, he was hungry.

"He probably needs a diaper change" Tara spoke, before Taylor interrupted her.

"No he's hungry, it's about the time I usually feed him" she corrected reaching into Abels baby bag and pulling out some baby food, a spoon and cloth, handing them to Jax. She helped him position Abel ready for his feeding before stepping back and letting Jax feed his son.

* * *

><p>AN Okay, i'm not sure about this story, what do you honestly think? Should i continue?


End file.
